Obsession
by shes-electrik
Summary: After being comitted to a mental asylum for a year, Sophie was finally released. Meanwhile, Paxton is trying to cope with living in fear everyday, praying that he isn't captured again. Warning inside; read carefully!
1. One Year Later

**A/N:**So, due to popular demand here is the sequel to the fic "Hostel:The Vacation." But, before you begin reading I've decided I should put a warning on this one because last time, my inbox got bombarded by PMs from flamers who didn't have the balls to post their flame as a review saying that my fic was too violent and supported violence against women. Okay... so just for them I've provided a warning, which explains in_ no uncertain terms_ what you can expect from this.

**Warning:**This fic includes sex, violence/blood/gore (you get the point), rape, swearing and random spelling/grammar errors. If any of these bother you DO NOT READ! I cannot make myself more clear about this, people.

Now that I'm done with that... enjoy. :)

* * *

Paxton's nude body dangled from a rope tied off to the heavy basement pipes.

His wrists were bound together by old rusty handcuffs, resting on a large shiny sports fisherman's hook, and his feet a mere few inches off the cement floor.

Paxton's eyes started to open. He tried to focus through his blurry haze, but he finds it difficult with pain tearing through his head.

He looked around the tiny torture cell and saw a long table of demented weaponry. Immediately he began tugging at his chains praying against all odds he'd be able to escape, but only managed to worsen the various cuts and bruises already on his wrist.

Suddenly he heard the door behind him open and that's when the fear began setting in.

Due to the dark lighting, he couldn't make out the figure that was approaching the table of weapons, sweeping her gloved hand across the various instruments of torture. She wrapped her small hand around a pair of bolt cutters and glanced back at Paxton who, at this point was on the verge of tears.

She turned around to face him, her cold icy blue eyes staring into his. The woman stepped forward, the harsh yellow light shining directly over her face revealing her identity.

Paxton's eyes widened and his heart sank as he stared pitifully into the eyes of the girl who he once believed he loved. Sophie.

She snapped the bolt cutters, no more than an inch away from his face, causing him to emit a frightened cry. This seemed to amuse her. He could see her thin lips curve into a dark smile. She chuckled and reopened the tool, this time wrapping it around his dangling penis.

"Payback's a bitch, huh?" She hissed malevolently as she began squeezing the bolt cutters and twisting them at the same time.

Paxton shrieked in complete agony as the red head twisted the organ, and just as it began to tear...

--

Panting and drenched in a cold sweat Paxton bolted upright, emitting a fearful cry.

"Fucking Christ," he whispered to himself under his breath.

Stephanie, his bitchy girlfriend, slowly began to open her eyes, looking at Paxton who had a look of pure terror in his eyes. "Another nightmare?" She mumbled tiredly.

Paxton looked back at her and nodded. The blond groaned, then sat up. "Why don't you talk to someone about this?" Pax, really hated it when she tried to become involved. "I can't talk to someone!" he retorted.

"You can't go to the fucking police?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"No!"

"Why not?! Something has to be done about this! And when are you gonna tell Josh's mother what happened? Or, are you gonna let her think her son's in Europe forever?"

"Right, I'm going to go to her and tell her that her son was tortured by some homo Dutchman who happened to have a fetish for him, escaped, then got brought back and killed by some blond whore. Look, these people are tied into everyone! I tell her and she'll go to the police, then the police will go investigate and I'll be fucked!"

"Paxton. It's just -- I can't sleep at night."

Pax glared at Stephanie before walking out. "Oh, you won't have to worry about it anymore." He shut the door behind him and Stephanie fell back into her pillow and sighed.

Ever since Paxton's little 'Vacation From Hell', he hadn't been the same. He was much easier to snap at people and be fearful or untrusting of them. Especially since someone like Sophie, someone he actually believe he loved, betrayed him and tried to drug him with god knows what and give him over to those bastards at Elite Hunting. It didn't help that Stephanie was constantly trying to get him to see a psychiatrist, either.

It was weird almost frightening to live life every day, fearing that someone was going to come find you and take you back to what could be considered a living hell. Not knowing _what_ was going to happen to you.

--

The red headed girl sat on the white cotton sheet, awaiting her release. It had been a whole year since she had been allowed outdoors without supervision. Her silky hair lay about mid-back, pencil straight. Her cold eyes glared at the door, her captor for all those years. Finally it opened. A tall woman entered, holding a pair of jeans, black converse and a black sweater.

"Miss," The woman smiled, "You may leave now," Gracefully, the young woman stood up from the cotton sheet and grabbed the clothing to replace her white garb.Quickly, she pulled on the familiar clothing, almost certainly from her home.

"Thank you," She muttered curtly, as she exited the building that held memories of her first and only love. She reached into her pocket to pull out her chapstick and instead found a small index card reading.

_Elite Hunting: _

_5000 Rsn._

_10000 Eur._

_25000 Amr._

She smiled, staring at the almost illegible e-mail adress scribbled in the corner.

"Bye bye Paxton," She whispered, laughing cruelly.


	2. Maddox and Damian

**A/N:** Sorry this one took so long to get out. I was doing tech for a show and had absolutely no time on my hands between that and studying for finals. Also, this is probably my most intense chapter yet. Anyone who had a problem with _**anything**_ I've written on here before... Stay FAR AWAY for this chapter. From here on out the body count is gonna start piling up. Also, feminists beware! You see some pretty fucked shit here. And don't worry, the torture scene isn't pointless. There's a reason for it later... But for now, it's just fun.

--

Sophie's life seemed like it was stuck in this sort of downward spiral ever since she got back from Slovakia. What she found somewhat humourous was that she was protested earlier to going to the Hostel in the first place. Now she was the one alive.

Over time Sophie had found herself becoming obsessed with Paxton. But, not really knowing how she should feel about him. One side of her wanted him to love her again but the other wanted revenge for putting her in an asylum.

Sophie was currently on her computer, contacting the e-mail address scribbled on the card. She wanted into Elite Hunting. But, she had a feeling she'd need more than her massive inheritance to get through this.

She ultimately ended up wondering to herself why she was trying to get herself into this. Really, what she needed something to fill a certain emptiness that was inside of her. Emotionally, her life was a total drag. She sat in her house all day, paranoid of getting captured once again.

Sophie finished up the email and sent it off.

--

_Meanwhile, in the dimly lit halls of the Elite Hunting facility stood two men. _

_One of them, Maddox, was a tall thin blond. His entire body seemed to be shaking from fear. His brown eyes were wide as he scanned the hellish corridor. Next to him was his best friend, Damian. The two just stared at the metal door. Both of them too afraid to open it, fearing what was on the other side. _

_It really wasn't that they didn't know what to expect, it was that they were both scared out of their minds to actually torture someone. Damian had actually been looking forward to it. It was all he'd been talking about for days. Maddox on the other hand, was terrified. Damian straightened himself out and reached his gloved hand out for the door. _

_It opened with an echoing click and the two men walked in. The door shut behind them and the two were engulfed in darkness. Maddox gathered himself and reached back, flipping on a small light switch behind him. _

_A harsh yellow light flickered on and soon their victim was revealed._

_Maddox had no desire in the least to kill anybody. He didn't have the heart to. He thought it was a sick practice and didn't really know why he was standing here with his friend Damian, ready to torture someone to death. Maddox had always done whatever Damian did, he just followed along. _

_Damian's fear, on the other hand seemed to fade as soon as he saw the girl. She was your classic, plastic, Barbie type. She had a large chest, a flawless features and curly black hair. _

_The girl was completely undressed, strapped into a metal gynecological chair, blindfolded and gaged with a dirty cloth. She was in hysterics, thrashing her body around as much as she possibly could with the slightest bit of hope she could break free. _

_Maddox stared in terror at the girl as started to back up. He was getting the fuck out of there, there was no way he would be able to follow through. Damian turned to his anxious friend "Where ya' going? You're gonna miss out on the fun." He smirked. Maddox's heart began racing and sweat was pouring down the side of his head. He had never felt this way before. _

_Damian found his friend's fear amusing. He let out a dry chuckle while walking toward him. "Look, We've gotta fuckin' do this." Damian said, trying to convince his friend to join him in his "fun." Maddox just shook his head frantically, he wasn't going to. "There's no fucking way I can do this!"_

_Damian let out an annoyed sigh, "Fuck this shit!" he said as he walked off toward the table that had been set up for him. _

_He reached his hand out, grabbed a pair of scissors off the table and stepped toward the girl. Her breathing had already begun getting faster and more intense. Damian's thin lips curved into a smirk as he approached her, taunting her with the scissors as he got closer. _

_She began letting out small, muffled shrieks, but ultimately couldn't make too much noise. Damian snapped the scissors at the girl, laughing as she jerked her body around trying to free herself. He reached his arm for her chest, holding her still, and then moved the scissors in closer. _

_Maddox continued to watch in horror, knowing, that he couldn't leave. In the pit of his stomach, he could feel bile working it's way up. But he had to fight it._

_Damian grinned as he had the blades of the scissors wrapped around the girl's nipple and she attempted to scream through her gag. In a split second, he closed the scissor blades and sliced it clean off. Blood gushed out of the wound and down her body, some of it dripping off the side and tricking onto the floor. _

_The girl's eyes rolled back into her head as excruciating pain shot throughout her body, and tears streamed down her pale cheeks. _

_Maddox felt himself break on the inside. He'd never seen Damian like this. A certain... sickness that he'd never seen before. Maddox felt his knees hit the cold cement floor and he emptied his stomach onto the floor. _

_Damian flipped around to face Maddox and laughed. It felt as if everything that Maddox had ever known about Damian had just faded. _

With a shock, Maddox threw himself forward and managed to throw himself off his bed in the process. He looked around and saw that he was still in his hotel room. Damian was still sleeping in the other bed, and the alarm clock above him read 5:22 AM.

He decided since it was already morning he might as well get up. Out the window, he could see that it was still dark out but a few lights from different businesses lit up the streets. His heart was still racing from the dream. And to think, in about two days, he would be living it, but he wouldn't be in a cell with Damian as he tortured some innocent girl. He'd be on his own. Hell, he didn't even know what the girl looked like!

Maddox glanced over at Damian. His black hair was messy, and he still smelt of weed from the night before. Maddox sighed and made his way toward the bathroom.


	3. She's Back

Within a small coffee shop in Slovakia sat a girl. She had short brown hair that was knotted up in a ponytail and was sitting at one of the small tables with her laptop typing away furiously, randomly mumbling comments to herself.

Across the room were Maddox and Damian. Maddox seemed half-awake due to his lack of sleep, but Damian was too interested with the girl sitting across the room. Her hazel-green eyes heavily lined with black eyeliner and her lips painted with a light colored lip gloss. Of course she wasn't too coordinated. In her writing haste she knocked notebook that she appeared to be copying out of onto the floor. "Fuck." She cursed under her breath. She leaned over to pick it up, revealing her cleavage and Damian continued to stare. Maddox noticed Damian's daze, "What the hell are you looking at?" He asked, then looked around to see for himself.

The girl was back to writing. Maddox couldn't help but snicker at her ditzy movements. He turned around to face Damian who had snapped out of his trance. "She seems like a klutz." Maddox said.

"Yes, but that makes her that much easier. And besides, look at her fucking tits, they're huge!"

"I doubt they're real."

"Wanna bet?" Damian said, raising an eyebrow.

Maddox laughed, he couldn't resist. "Okay, 20 bucks says they're fake."

Damian grinned, "Alright."

Maddox and Damian had always been extremely competitive over everything and it really was over everything. It'd been that way since they met when they were young. It was just something inside both of them that made them want to be better than the other.

"Im telling you man, those boobs are so fake." Maddox joked.

"What about fake boobs?" A woman's voice could be heard from behind Maddox. He quickly turned around to see the girl standing behind him, smirking in a devilish manner.

Maddox was stunned. "Oh, uh... I.. Um... Yeah."

She laughed.

"You must excuse him, he's kind of a dumbass sometimes." Damian said, returning the same devilish smirk she had plastered on her face. Maddox rolled his eyes at Damian's comment.  
"I can see that." She giggled playfully.

Maddox found it weird talking to her, she seemed so bubbly and ditzy but in a way that all seemed as if it were an act she was putting on. Like the "I'm going to make my self look as innocent as possible so I can fuck these guys and then squeal to all my little deviant friends about how shitty they were in bed." Okay. Maybe he was overreacting. But between his sex addict friend, Damian and most of the bitches back home in America who would do anything for you if you paid them enough cash, he was always skeptical.

"So do you live here or are you on vacation?" Damian asked, his question cutting into Maddox's thoughts.

"Oh I live here with my friend Alice. I have an apartment just down the street." She said. "And, by the way, I never got your guy's names."

"Oh... um.. I'm Maddox and this is Damian" Maddox said, gesturing between him and his friend.

"Well I'm Angelie." She said. "Maybe I'll see you two again?"

"Maybe." Maddox replied, eager to stop talking to the girl. She was making him nervous.

"Before I go why don't I give you my phone number." Angelie smiled.

Damian brightened up at this, on the other hand, Maddox didn't seem to happy. "Sure." Damian accepted brightly.

Angelie reached over, grabbed a napkin off the table and a pen from her bag and quickly scribbled down her number. Writing "Angelie's Number" at the top in messy handwriting. "Here you go." She said as she passed the napkin over to Damian who smiled as he took it. "Thanks." Damian took the small piece of paper.

"Bye. See you two later." She said as she exited the shop.

Damian seemed happy with himself but at the same time, Maddox felt some what embarrassed over how the conversation had gone.

"Hey Maddox." Damian said, trying to get his friend's attention. "That chick looks like a total slut!" He grinned.

Maddox was slightly confused by what his friend said, "What?"

"I said she looked like a fucking slut! Hell I bet we could both bang her in one night!"

"Why? We met her less than five minutes ago. Why would we have sex with her?"

"Dude, when the fuck are you gonna stop being such a fucking pussy and have sex?! I mean, fucking christ! You're a 27 year old virgin!" Damian exclaimed.

"I will when I fucking want to asshole!" Maddox retorted.

"Alright, whatever you say." Damian said with an arrogant tone to his voice, "Bet you won't smoke weed later, either."

Maddox glared at Damian, "Fuck you." He mumbled getting up and exited.

Damian was pleased with himself, none the less, he loved getting emotional response out of people. Even his best friends.

--

Meanwhile, Paxton was laying around his house, exhausted from his frequent lack of sleep. Stephanie was off at work, and there was ultimatley nothing to do. His eyes were slowly beginning to close and then he was startled by the ringing phone.

Ultimatley, he was just too lazy to get up and walk ten feet to the phone so he simply let it ring. It went to the answering machine and Pax nearly shit himself when he heard who it was.

"Hey Pax. It's Sophie. I was calling to see if you wanted to do anything tonight, I really wanted to talk to you."


	4. She's Got A Secret

**A/N:** Sorry these have been taking so long. I've had a LOT going on in my life recently but I think I'm pretty much passed it now so these should start coming faster now.

"Hey Pax. It's Sophie. I was calling to see if you wanted to do anything tonight, I really wanted to talk to you."

The only thought that Paxton's brain could comprehend was, "Sophie!"

A moment later the phone rang again. Paxton stumbled toward the phone but froze when he went to pick it up. Was he really going to trust Sophie again? She was the girl who tried to drug him and hand him over to Elite Hunting...

That wasn't exactly forgivable... Right?

Paxton pondered these things for a few seconds before reaching over and grabbing the phone.

He clicked the small blue "Talk" button and mumbled, "Sophie?"

Sophie remained silent.

"Hello? Sophie? Are you there?" Pax tried. The girl still didn't utter a word. Paxton opened his mouth to attempt saying something to Sophie once again, but before he could speak, he heard a dial tone. "What the hell?" He mumbled under his breath, putting the telephone down.

The actual reason Sophie had hung up was not because she did not want to talk to him. She was ultimately just 'avoiding conflict.' Which was something Sophie was pro at doing. Basically, her plan was to join Elite Hunting, somehow get Paxton to Slovakia and go purchase and kill him. But, she knew Paxton wasn't that stupid. There's no way he would make the foolish mistake of going to a small unknown town in Slovakia, let alone check into the same hostel that was responsible for his near death experience.

Soon Sophie began contemplating various 'plots' to possibly trick Paxton into going. Could she say that they were going to go try to stop Elite Hunting? Burn the factory to the ground? Okay... that might get him to Slovakia but... She highly doubted that he would even come near that hostel

again. He'd probably recommend they stay in a hotel in Bratislava or something of that sort.

Ultimately, her biggest problem was getting Paxton to actually trust her.

Sophie sighed and let her head drop against the wall with a soft thud, dropping the phone as she did.

--

Meanwhile, Angelie was busy in front of a mirror, making herself look as slutty as possible. Her slightly conservative top and jeans had switched to a plummeting tank top, jeans that were about two sizes too small, "fuck me pumps" and a rhinestone covered Playboy necklace. Then, of course, her left arm was covered in colorful plastic jewelry.

Standing behind her was her "responsible friend"/ roommate, Alice, "Got enough plastic jewelry on?" She asked sarcastically.

"Fuck you." Angelie fired back.

"Waiting...Waiting...Waiting... For a better response."

"Why are you being such a bitch?"

"Because I really don't want you going out and doing something stupid. Last time you went to a rave you got wasted, you made a sex tape with some asshole and ended up being blackmailed for months. But, I guess that's why I'm coming with you... To make sure you don't do something stupid. " Alice fired back nastily.

Angelie sighed as she finished up doing her hair and was finally satisfied,"Why do you think I'm going to do something stupid?"

"Because I don't really trust your judgment."

Pissed off, Angelie grabbed her small make up case off the counter and tossed it into her bag, running off to the rave with Alice at her heels.

At the rave, Alice was constantly standing by Angelie, despite the fact that the bright lights, unreasonably warm temperature, and heavy scent of weed and alcohol were giving her a headache like nothing else.

Angelie looked around and spotted Maddox and Damian and instantly her face lit up. "Alice, come here. You've gotta meet these guys." She said with excitement.

Alice rolled her eyes and followed her friend toward the two boys.

Damian was slightly buzzed and smelt of vodka, but still no less charming than before. Maddox, on the other hand, was completely sober and seemed to be fairly bored. It was like Alice is to Angelie as Maddox is to Damian, but Maddox wasn't nearly as aggressive or outspoken as Alice.

Damian smirked at Alice and Angelie, wrapping an arm around each girl's waist, "Hey babes." He spoke in a lustful manner.

Alice was disgusted by Damian and instantly pulled herself away from him.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She snapped at him. Damian, of course, was shocked Even the most innocent of girls hadn't reacted that way.

"Anyway..." Angelie started, trying to break from the silence that had overcome the group.

"Um.. Alice, this is Maddox and Damian." She finished, gesturing between the two.

"So where'd you meet these two?" Alice asked maliciously.

"Will you stop being such a Bitch?!" Angelie snarled in response.

"Excuse us for a moment." Alice said curtly, while pulling Angelie away.

Alice guided her friend a fair distance away. "Okay, why the fuck are you so trusting in these two?"

"Why are you so paranoid?"

"Look, as soon as I saw them I got a horrible feeling – that there is something seriously fucked up about these two."

Angelie sighed, "I'm not going to go off with either of them, I just think they're nice guys who are probably fun to hang out with."

"I just don't want you getting hurt again. In case you haven't noticed, my intuition is right 95 of the time and as much as I really would like to think they are just nice guys I don't think they are. I think Damian or whoever only wants to fuck you, and the other one... I just don't know but

still... Please, just listen to me on this one."

"But... I mean... " She started, but Alice cut her off, "Fine, you know what... Go ahead. Go fuck that guy, and spend the night getting canned for all I care. I tried to warn you, and when you come home beat up, or brokenhearted or whatever, I will feel no sympathy for you."

Without another word, Alice walked away and left the rave. Alice never thought she should feel sympathy for someone when it was completely their fault. Of course, Angelie was one of her best friends and she really didn't want anything horrible happening to her because it's happened so many times before.

Meanwhile, Angelie had returned to talking with Damian and Maddox although now she was much more apprehensive than before. Whenever Damian would hit on her, she wouldn't allow it to get to her head because she knew what Alice had said was true, but she really didn't want to believe it. As time went on, Angelie began drinking more and more, and by midnight she was full out shit-faced.

Maddox knew that Damian had purposely gotten Angelie drunk because there was no way in hell she'd sleep with him if she were sober, despite his good looks. Honestly, he thought it was wrong but Damian had never really cared in the past so, why would it be any different now?

Damian had his arm around Angelie's shoulder, keeping her standing upright while she bitched about how she was dizzy and was going to throw up soon.

"Daamin!! Puhleese can we go home now?! I feel dizzy!" She moaned.

Damian sighed, "Yeah I guess." He said with an obviously fake, disappointed tone. As he lead Angelie away, he turned back to Maddox and grinned his cheesy, devilish, "I just got me some new lay" grin. Maddox rolled his eyes as he watched the two walk away and proceeded to go off on his own to go find something to occupy himself.

Back in Damian's hotel room, Damian had Angelie bound to the bed with a pair of black, leather

handcuffs. He sat on top of her, groping her large breasts. A chill ran down her spine from the touch of his hands against her skin.

He neared closer to her ear, "Don't worry, I'll be nice..." He whispered seductively.

He straightened slightly and began unbuckling her jeans, pulling them off along with her black lace thong and tossing the two items of clothing to the side. Just as he did, he heard a soft buzzing noise come from the back pocket of the jeans. Of course, curiosity got the best of him and he reached over, pulling out Angelie's vibrating cell phone.

Normally Angelie would object to this and use every opportunity possible to kick him in the balls but she was... less than aware, to say the least.

Damian took one look that the cell phone's screen and in a second, he knew exactly what she was up to...


End file.
